


The Trouble With Magic

by LoveCorrah



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: Brenna's life in Asgard is about to change. She is a palace worker who has secret abilities that are very attractive to Loki, The Norse God of Lies and Mischief. Will he be able to willingly get her on his side?





	1. Meow

                                   

 

           The warm Asgardian air flowed throughout the palace through the open doors and breezeways. The palace had persevered through the harsh winter, and the warmth had flowed back into the realm, bringing with it an excitement for the lovely day. The younger children played in the grass outside creating fun games, and the older boys tussled with wooden swords and shields.

            Although, none of that was seen from the kitchen, where Brenna Haakonsdóttir measured the dry ingredients for bread. She worked in the palace kitchen, and was provided a room that she shared with another girl, food, and a meager salary… it _could_ be much worse— she could work in the stables.

            The hours in the kitchen were long, as she had to be up long before sunrise to begin the morning meal, and couldn’t leave until after the last meal of the night was served. Sometimes, by the time she left she was so tired that she could barely stay awake long enough to get back to her small corner of the palace. She felt lucky that she was able to live in relative safety, even though her life wasn’t always what she wanted it to be. 

            This day had gone even slower than most. The Festival of Warmth was beginning in only two days, and with that would come many feasts. Of course, the only thing that meant for _Brenna_ was more work. She had been making bread since daybreak, and it was far past supper time now. Her arms and shoulders ached from kneading and rolling out dough, and she knew that she was probably covered in flour.

            She was the only person left in the kitchen, and she wouldn’t be able to go back to her room until she was finished with the bread. Brenna tip-toed around the kitchen, making sure that she was indeed alone, and when she got back to her station, she made a decision that would ultimately affect the rest of her existence. She closed her eyes, and focused her energy on her utensils. Suddenly, smoky, blue, tendrils flowed from her fingers and surrounded her workstation. With a flick of her wrist, the flour tilted and measured the precise amount needed for the bread in the cup, before pouring it into a large bowl. The rest of the ingredients soon followed as Brenna moved her fingers. This was certainly more interesting that doing it by hand, and much easier.

            She had studied magic her entire life, and was very good at it. She had a natural talent for the art. She could tell no one about it, though, as it was strictly forbidden for people like her to be afforded an education in magic. Mostly, certain members of the royal family were the only ones that could attain that education. She had learned everything from books that she had ‘borrowed’ from the library. She transcribed the spells that she wanted to learn onto parchment before returning the books, and studied those parchments until she knew the spells completely.

            She understood that if she was caught performing magic, or if someone found the spell books beneath her bed, that she’d either be exiled completely or possibly even put to death. That was an enormous price to pay for learning the art, but she loved it so much that she’d risk her life for it. She felt like it was a part of her and she wouldn’t be complete without it.

            She smiled as she watched the large wooden spoon twirl in the bowl, mixing the ingredients. This was much easier than doing it with her hands… she just wished that she had been able to use her magic all day. Her shoulders would certainly not be burning like this if she had!

            Suddenly, she felt cool air flow over her body as if someone had entered the room. She quickly released her spell, causing the bowl to tumble onto the hard stone floor, creating a loud clattering. She could sense someone in that room with her. Brenna walked around the kitchen, inspecting every space, no matter how tiny, a person could hide. She found no one.

            She straightened her back, and took a last look around. If someone had seen her using magic, she’d be in so much trouble. Her attention was drawn to her feet as she heard a strange sound. Beside her boot sat a teeny black kitten that had taken to licking bread batter right from the fallen bowl.

                                                             

            She laughed. “By Odin’s beard! How were _you_ causing so much commotion, you miniscule thing? The kitchen’s no place for a kitten.” She knelt to begin picking up the bowl, spoon, and batter that had flowed out onto the stone floor. “Look what you made me do. I’d have _you_ exiled if you weren’t so cute.” Brenna winked at the feline.

            The kitten meowed wantonly as Brenna wiped the sweet batter up. “Oh, hush. You can’t eat that raw batter! Here.” She pulled a small piece of crust from some of the freshly baked bread and threw it to the ground before pouring a bit of fresh milk into a bowl and placing it before the kitten. “I’d be in trouble for giving you that, so don’t tell anyone.” She giggled to herself as she went back to work.

            She conjured a little more magic and finished baking the last of the bread. If she wasn’t so accustomed to the smell, she’d be in Valhalla. Her meals were normally made up of the bread, as she always took a small loaf and some fresh butter back to her room at night for dinner, and then had some for breakfast the next morning before heading back to the kitchen.

            She slid the last tray onto the cooling rack, and pulled her flour-covered apron over her head. Another tiny meow came from the floor. “You’re still here?” She looked down to the kitten who had eagerly eaten the crust and milk. The kitten brushed up against her boot, and arched his little back. She couldn’t help but notice how sweet he was as she wrapped up her dinner.

            “Well, come on. You can’t stay in here… and I’d suggest you not make your way back into the kitchen again.” Brenna opened the kitchen door and stepped aside as the kitten walked proudly into the hall. With each step she took, the kitten stayed beneath her feet nearly tripping her. “Now, go on. Shoo! I fed you, and you’re going to repay me by making me break my neck!”

            The kitten kept its pace and stayed with her until she got to the door of her room. As Brenna turned the handle, the kitten reared back on his feet and lightly pawed at her skirt. “Oh, no, cat. We’re not supposed to have animals in our rooms. You’re bound and determined to get me into trouble, aren’t you?”

            The kitten mewled and Brenna’s heart began to melt. “Well, you’re just pitiful, aren’t you?” She opened the door to her room. “Come on. I’m just happy you can’t talk and tell on me.” She was glad that her roommate wasn’t there, as she didn’t know how she’d react to her breaking the rules.

            “Now, you be good. I must get a quick bath… stay quiet!” Brenna walked into the tiny bathing room, with the kitten on her heels. “I think I’ll call you Trouble… what do you think about that name? After all, that’s what you’ve been so far… trouble.”

            Trouble watched her with large, inquisitive eyes as she quickly filled her bathtub with a flick of her wrist. Normally, getting a tub full of water took much more work than that, but she had learned quickly how to magically control the elements… water being the first. She slipped out of her boots, socks, dress and undergarments leaving her stark naked as she sunk into the steaming hot water. _This_ was just what she needed after the long day she had endured. Trouble jumped up onto the edge of the bathtub and perched there as he watched Brenna bathe.

            “There’s _something_ about you, cat. What is it?” She put her wet finger to her chin in thought. “You’re awfully thin and scraggly.” Trouble held his chin up and turned his back on Brenna, making her laugh. “You’ve also got a bit of an attitude, don’t you?” He squealed as she flicked some water toward him.

            After a few minutes, she drained the water from her tub and wrapped up in a towel. She threw her nightgown over her head next, and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Her bed definitely wasn’t the most comfortable bed in the palace, but she enjoyed it just the same as she plopped down onto it. She was glad to still be alone for a little while longer, as her friend still hadn’t come in yet. Her friend and roommate, Regan, worked for the palace tailor and was an excellent seamstress. Sometimes she worked even longer hours that Brenna, as she had to fix and hem everything from warrior’s armor, to the Queen’s underthings.

            “Here you are, little Trouble.” Brenna whispered as she tore a chunk of bread from her loaf and placed it on the floor. “You need to eat up—you’re much too skinny.” She couldn’t tell if the cat huffed angrily or sneezed, as he began to eat the bread. Brenna ate her share of the food, pulled her cold feet under the blankets, and laid her head on the pillow. She was so tired.

            She watched the kitten eat for a few minutes. “You may be trouble, but you sure are cute.” The cat pulled back quickly when Brenna extended her hand to pet him. “It’s alright, little one, you can trust me.” Slowly, he moved back toward her and wiggled his tail as her palm made contact with his back. “See there? I won’t hurt you.” The cat’s vivid green eyes danced between her and the bread as she stroked his back, pausing every once in a while to scratch him between the ears. “You’re a sweet little kitten… I hope my friend likes you.”

            Brenna fell asleep there on her side caressing her new friend. She slept peacefully and soundly that night… better than she had in a long time, in fact, and didn’t even hear Regan when she came in.

            She awoke with a start as soon as daybreak began filtering through their tiny window. She could see her friend sleeping in the other bed, and quickly began looking for Trouble. She patted the mattress all around her, and leaned her head over the edge of the bed… he was nowhere to be found. He had left what was remaining of the bread on the floor, and the small dish she had put water in for him to drink was dry.

            “Brenna, what’s the matter?” Regan lifted her blond head and looked at her friend.

            “I just… I had…”

            “What? What did you have?” She asked groggily.

            “Did you see anything strange on the floor next to my bed when you came in last night?”

            “No, Brenna. Have you gone mad?”

            “Um… possibly. A tiny black kitten followed me back last night. I let him in and fed him. Now I can’t find him anywhere.”

            “You had a cat in here? We’d get in so much trouble! You know you have to gain permission from the All-Father and Queen before you can keep animals!”

            “Well, apparently, he’s gone now, so you don’t need to worry about it.” Brenna knew that it was strictly forbidden to have animals, but she had come to really like her little Trouble in the few hours she had him. Really, having an animal wasn’t the worst rule she was breaking. Some of the palace workers kept animals much stranger than kittens, after all.

            She changed into her kitchen dress and boots, and braided her hair in a crown braid, securing it with a pin on her head. Since she worked in the kitchen, her uniform had to be pristine, and her hair had to be up at all times. Having to take those extra steps sometimes got old, but it was part of her job. She took a moment to look for Trouble once again, but there was still no sign of him. She hoped he was okay, and curled up somewhere warm with a full belly.

            Brenna made her way to the kitchen, which was already bustling.

            “You’re late, Brenna, dear!” A plump, red-headed woman said loudly.

            “I’m sorry, Hilde! I just woke up late! I’ll get to work!”

            “I’ll let it slide this time. I know you were here late last night baking bread.”

            “Yes, I was. Thank you!”

            “I need for you to get out to the feasting hall. Eira, the girl that usually attends the royal table is sick today… Personally, I think she just had too much mead last night.”

            Brenna’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, noooo! Hilde. I can’t do that. I’m better, here, in the kitchen! I… I… I… still have bread to bake!”

            “Brenna. You must. I don’t have enough girls out there, and I don’t want to have to deal with an angry All-Father. Now, go on!”

            “Drats.” She whispered, as she stepped into the dining hall. It was absolutely teeming with people since it was time for the morning meal, and Brenna stood on her tip-toes as she spotted the royal table toward the back of the room. The royal table held a special place in the feasting hall, as it was prominent, but still retained a bit privacy. Only two people sat at the table… Queen Frigga and Prince Loki. She had always had positive interactions with the Queen, and had even been present when Hilde and the Queen had planned the menu for royal dinner parties. The Prince, however, was a different entity all together. She had no interactions with him to speak of, aside from curtseying when she passed him in the hallway. He seemed quiet, reserved, and scary in his green and black leather armor and golden horned helmet.

            She approached the table timidly, as it looked like the two were involved in a seriously heated debate. “Your majesties, I’m sorry to interrupt. May I get your breakfast?”

            “You’re not interrupting, young lady. Yes, we would both love our breakfast.”

            Brenna bowed. “Yes, My Queen. Would you like some fresh juice, as well?”

            “That would be lovely, thank you. Maybe some squeezed from some of Idunn’s apples!”

            “That sounds divine, Your Majesty.” Brenna couldn’t help but feel the Prince’s attention on her and when she looked back to him, his vivid green eyes twinkled. “My Prince? May I bring you some of the apple juice, as well?”

            “Of course. Would you like for me to choke on my own sausage, right here in front of everyone?”

            Brenna’s cheeks turned pink at his implied vulgarity, and Frigga slapped him on the arm. “Loki!”

            “No, My Prince.” She turned quickly, and quite nearly ran back into the kitchen, bumping into several people on the way. She had to blink back her tears of embarrassment, as she had never been talked to in that way… especially by someone of royal lineage. She would have paid anyone to take the food back out to their table, but apparently, it was her responsibility today.

            She placed the plates of food in front of the Queen and Prince, and heard Frigga whispering to Loki.

            “You better apologize to her. That wasn’t befitting of your behavior, young man.”

            He whispered back. “Mother, I’m not a young man, I am a god! Really, a little sausage joke made her scurry away… she needs to gain some thicker skin.” He smirked back up to the young woman. “I’m sorry. I should not have said that. Please forgive me. I hope I didn’t cause you too much _trouble_.”

            Brenna gasped as she realized what he had said. “Trouble, Your Majesty?”

            “Yes… trouble. You’re acting like a scared little kitten or something.” He laughed.

            Brenna knew why her little kitten friend was nowhere to be found this morning… he was in the feasting hall with his mother. Trouble hadn’t been a kitten at all, but a shape-shifting, trickster Prince. She had heard that he could do that, but she’d have never guessed that innocent little kitten had been him. Now, Brenna knew that it was _Loki_ that had been with her in the kitchen the previous night… she could see it in his eyes. He had watched her use magic several times when he had been in that form… for Odin’s sake, he even watched her bathe!           She knew that she could be exiled now, as one of Asgard’s strongest magicians had watched her perform forbidden magic. She felt like the life that she lived was now over, and only time would tell what her punishment would be…

            “Why do you look so flustered? Go get our food, little kitten. And would you please bring some extra bread with my meal? I suddenly crave it.”

           


	2. Meeting the Prince

                                                

 

            After Brenna finished waiting on Frigga and Loki, she found Hilde deep in the kitchen. 

            “Hilde, I’m not feeling well at all. I need to go back to my room for the day.”

            “Oh… well, okay, but you must be back tomorrow! You girls can’t keep getting sick, or I’ll have no one to help in the kitchen!” Hilde huffed. “Well, go on. Feel better, dear.”

            “Yes ma’am. I will.” Brenna said as she turned on her heels and ran all the way back to her room. By the time she reached the door, she was beginning to grow dizzy from her sprint.  Managing to get her hand around the doorknob, she pushed it open easily and fell into her bed. 

            Regan looked at her friend from the spot in her bed, and knew immediately that something was wrong. Brenna had been crying and seemed frantic. “What’s happened?” She asked.

            “By the norns! Regan, I’m going to be exiled, or worse! I just know it.”

            “What? Why in the world would you be exiled… or _worse_?”

            “You know the _thing_ I can do? That I’m not _supposed_ to be able to do?” Brenna asked as she wiggled her fingers to give Regan a better idea of what she was talking about.

            “Your magic?” Regan whispered.

            “Shh!” She hushed her friend with a finger in front of her lips. “Yes! Last night, I stupidly used a little basic magic to help finish baking the bread… my hands were _so_ tired from kneading that dough. No one else was with me in the kitchen until that blasted cat took a liking to me…”

            “And? What does a cat have to do with your magic?”

            “I have good reason to believe that cat… was Prince Loki.”

            “ _What!?”_ Regan shot up in her bed, shocked.

            “I heard he can shapeshift into anything. I mean, the damned cat even _looked_ like him. He was thin and dark, with these green, glowing eyes and he was so persuasive! Ugh, how could I be so stupid?”

            “Come on, Brenna, maybe it truly _was_ just a kitten. Don’t get so worked up.”

            “No, the Prince made several remarks this morning at breakfast that were meant exactly for me. He watched me perform magic, which is _strictly_ forbidden in this palace for someone like me. Oh, no. I’m going to be exiled! Of anyone that could see me, it HAD to be Prince Loki!” Brenna put her face into her hands and began to cry. “My father will be so angry with me!”

            Regan took a seat beside Brenna and wrapped her arms around her. “Don’t you worry about your father. He’ll be okay. If Loki were going to exile you, he would have done it right when he saw you performing the spells.” 

            “Do you think?” Brenna asked hopefully.

            “Yes, definitely. Now, don’t worry.”

            Brenna wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and hugged her friend back. “Thanks, Regan. You’re probably right. I just can’t be that careless anymore.”

            “I agree. You’re my best friend here in this enormous, lonely, golden palace. I don’t want you to ever leave me.” Regan grinned at her friend. “Now, I must get dressed and get to work. The Queen may need something mended today… and that’s so very important.” The girls giggled as Regan began to dress. 

            It wasn’t long before Regan was gone and headed to the tailor’s shop, leaving Brenna alone in their room. She’d love to get out and take a walk, but since she was supposedly ‘sick,’ she had no choice but to stay in her room… just in case someone saw her. She needed to keep her job after all— without her job, she’d have no place in the palace. 

            She walked over to their small window and noticed the lovely day outside. It was bright and breezy, and she wished that she could lay on a blanket in the lush green grass and enjoy it. That wasn’t her life, however. Her life consisted of yeast, flour, aprons, and dark kitchens. Not a blanket in lush green grass.

            Light eventually turned to dark, and before she knew it, it was night. She changed into her nightdress, and stretched out on her bed. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the previous night, when a loud knock fell onto her door. She jumped, startled, and gasped loudly. _Who could that be?_

“Brenna Haakonsdóttir!” A deep voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

            She slowly crept toward the door and opened it until she could see just a tiny fraction of the man that had called her name. It was a large royal guard.

            “Yes? Can I help you?” 

            The guard seemed agitated that he was having to look through a small sliver in the door to speak with her.  “You have been summoned by the royal family. You must come with me.”

            _Oh no, this was it. She was going to be exiled for sure. Where was she going to go?_

“The royal family? You mean Queen Frigga?” Brenna asked hopefully.

            “You’ve been summoned by the Dark Prince, Loki.”

            “Hel!” Brenna cursed under her breath as a large knot grew in her stomach. Who knows what was going to happen to her now?

            “Come, now. I do not wish to take you to the Prince by force.”

            ‘No, I wouldn’t like that, either.’ Brenna thought. Tears began to well in her eyes as she reached under her mattress and pulled her small leather pouch from it. It contained the meager amount of money she had managed to save from working, and a necklace her father had given her when she was a few years younger. She didn’t wear it much because she didn’t want to lose it, as it was so valuable to her. She tucked the pouch into the pocket on her nightdress, and steeled herself. She had no choice and she knew that she deserved whatever punishment the Prince saw fit. After all, she knew better than to break the rules. She slipped her arms into her warm, oatmeal colored robe and tied the belt around her waist.

            “Come!” The guard said, a little more heatedly, from the door.

            She fully opened the door and stepped across the threshold, turning her back to the guard to close it. When she turned back to the giant man, she took in his haggard appearance. He had a thick blond beard, a bald head, heavy armor, and a very unsympathetic expression. He wrapped his hand around her upper arm and began to walk, pulling her behind him. She had to struggle to remain on her feet. 

            “Do you happen to know why the Prince wants to see me?” She asked, hoping to glean some information from the guard. 

            “It’s none of my concern, girl.” He replied, as he pulled her along. The Royal guards were above the working help in the hierarchy of the palace, so she tried to remain calm and not speak out of turn.

            She watched as he led her through part of the palace she had never seen before. “Where are you taking me?”

            “The Prince has asked to see you in his chambers.”

            Brenna gulped. Normally, when someone is punished it is done in the throne room amongst witnesses… not in private chambers. _This didn’t sound right._ It was against Asgardian law for a Prince to punish a servant that wasn’t theirs behind the doors of their private chambers _._

 

 

            The guard led her up a large flight of stairs made from white marble that was flanked by beautiful, golden, intricate rails on each side. At the top of the stairs there were two halls—one, to her right, that was golden, bright and polished, with red tapestries hanging from the walls. The one to the left was fitted with deep black marble, and at the end of the dark corridor hung a single golden door. Brenna had now realized the position she was in, and began to tremble. The pair quickly approached the door and the guard extended his beefy hand to knock loudly on it.

                                                               

 

            “You may enter.”

            Brenna recognized the voice that came from the other side of the hefty golden door, as the Prince’s himself. The guard pushed the door open and pulled Brenna inside. It was dark except for a couple of tall candles that were lit on opposite sides of the room. The guard quickly pulled her to the center of the shadowy room, and let go of her arm. Thankfully, she felt the blood begin to return to that extremity. She couldn’t see anyone else in the room, but she knew she wasn’t alone.

            “Anything else, milord?” The guard asked.

            “No. Please leave us now.” Loki answered.

            Brenna’s bottom lip began to quiver as she looked toward the sound of his voice. She squinted her eyes and barely make out the intimidating Prince sitting in a chair on the edge of the room. His posture was slumped, as he leaned to one side, legs splayed wide. The candlelight reflected off his shiny golden armor, and she could see the flickering against his mighty, terrifying horned helm.

 

                                                                                

 

            “Fine.” The guard bowed toward Loki, and suddenly Brenna realized that she didn’t want the guard to leave her alone with the Prince, who was probably very angry. He quickly exited the room.

            The silence that followed next seemed to last forever, though it was really only a few seconds. She jumped when Loki spoke.

            “Brenna Haakonsdóttir.”

            She didn’t quite know what to say, but knew that his statement required some form of an answer on her part. “Yes, my Prince?”

            “You’re the daughter of our lead blacksmith, Haakon. Am I correct?”

            “Yes, my Prince. You can’t do this without witnesses, milord.”

            He chuckled. “I am Loki. I do what I want.” Another few seconds of silence followed. “You are in the presence of a future King. Shouldn’t you be kneeling before me?”

            A tear spilled over her cheek. “Yes, my Prince, I suppose I should.” She gingerly sunk down to her knees and bowed her head toward him.

            He exhaled. “Mmm… yes, that’s better. Do you know why you are here, Brenna?”

            “My Prince, I-”

            “Look at me, girl.”

            She raised her head and focused on the glimmering horns of the frightening Prince. “Please… _please_ have mercy on me, Prince Loki. I know you saw what I did. It was all a mistake, and I knew better. Please don’t send me away!” She choked out the words, and hoped that he’d have leniency on her.

            Loki sighed as he stood and slowly made his way toward the kneeling girl. She could see just how large he was from her position on the floor, as she barely came up to his thighs. She silently wished she was being punished by the Queen instead.

            “You know that magic is _strictly_ forbidden in this palace… except for those deemed worthy to practice it. I really should send you straight into exile. You’d never see your father again. My my, that would be terrible.”

            Brenna began to cry and knew that her future was entirely in this angry god’s hands. “Please… my Prince, I can’t leave the palace. I have nowhere to go!”

            Loki knelt and looked into the girl’s shadowy face. “How did you learn it? The spells I watched you perform aren’t easy. I watched you command water to fill your bathtub. It takes _much_ practice to control water.”

            “I just studied the books in the library, my Prince.”

            “You are _kitchen_ help. You do not have access to that section of the library, it’s restricted. No one would have let you take those books from the library.”

            “I took them without permission, your Majesty. I transcribed the spells onto parchment in my room.”

            Loki moved closer to the girl’s wet face, and placed his finger underneath her chin tilting her face up so she could look into his eyes. “You not _only_ practiced illegal magic… you _stole_ from our library?”

            “Yes, my Prince… I suppose I did. If you let me stay, I promise, I’ll never do either again!”

            Loki knew that for the girl to be so proficient in magic she had to have a natural ability in the craft. It couldn’t _all_ come from books. Without letting go of her chin he moved closer to her face so that she could feel his breath against her lips. “Are you frightened of me, girl?” He asked, as he could feel her tremble beneath his hand.

            “Yes, my Prince.”

            “Good. You should be.” He threatened as he stood and began to light more candles across the room, giving enough light so that they could easily see in the previously dark room.  “Now, show me.”

            “Show you, my Prince?”

            “That’s what I said. Show me some of your magic. Go on. You were so eager to perform it last night, weren’t you?”

            “I… I don’t know…”

            “Oh, come now, don’t be shy. After all, I watched you bathe last night.” He winked at her and went to the table in front of his fireplace. Brenna blushed as she watched Loki pour a glass of water and place it on the floor in front of her. “Go on. Do something… _anything_. I know you can move water. I’ve seen it.”

            “I do not wish to get into more trouble than I am already in, milord. Please. Don’t make me do this.”

            Loki pointed to the glass of water. “ _This_ may be the only thing that saves you. Now, do it.”

            She knew she wasn’t getting out of this situation. Brenna took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the glass. Quickly, frost began to grow on the outside of the glass and little-by-little the liquid water turned into hard ice. Loki’s eyes widened as he watched how easily this common girl could alter water. He picked up the glass, and turned it upside down. Sure enough, it was frozen solid.

            “How… how did you do that?” He asked.

            “I just… _did_. I don’t know. I learned some spells about it from the books.”

            “Get up.” He ordered. She stood up and rubbed her knees slightly. She could feel the imprint of the stone floor in her skin. Loki pulled his leather coat from his body and threw it to the bed, and then proceeded to roll the sleeves of his deep green tunic up to his elbows. He strode to his desk and from it retrieved a sharp dagger, turned to Brenna and placed the dagger against his arm.

            She watched as Loki winced and dragged the dagger deeply against his forearm, leaving it spilling blood from the cut. The blood began to pool on the hard floor and Brenna could smell the metallic scent of it. “Your majesty! What have you done?”

            “Heal me.”

            “What?”

            “I said, _heal_ me. I believe you heard me the first time.”

            “I’m not sure I can do that, Your majesty. I’ve never tried.”

            “You’d better try now. Otherwise my maid will have a large mess to clean up.”

            Brenna knew she was in way over her head. She timidly stepped toward Loki and tried to remain as calm as she could, but she didn’t do well with blood. He held his arm out to her, and she began to seriously doubt herself. “My Prince, maybe you ought to get some bandages or go to the healing ward, that looks rather bad.”

            “I don’t need any bandages, because _you_ are going to heal me. Now, do it.”

            She took a deep breath and slowly reached out to place her hands on Loki’s wound. She grimaced at the feeling of the large, deep cut and the blood that was oozing from it. Closing her eyes, she mentally pictured the wound closing… the veins coming back together to stop the bleeding… stopping Loki’s pain… she knew she had to do it.

            She felt Loki’s hands on top of hers as he pulled them away from his arm. When she peeked down, his arm was completely closed and the blood had stopped flowing.

            Loki looked at Brenna bewildered. “What _are_ you, girl?”

            “I’m just a bread maker, Prince…”

            “Oh no, you are _much_ more than that.” He placed his hands against her cheeks and could feel the magic running through her body. He could feel that something about Brenna was different… she wasn’t just proficient at magic. She was much more powerful than that. “Seidr.”

            “I beg your pardon, My Prince?”

            He backed away from her slowly. “You… you can perform the seidr.”

            “The… _seidr_? No, that’s not possible. The only one in Asgard that can perform seidr is-”

            “ _Odin_.” Loki was dumbfounded. “But you, darling girl… you can too. I can feel the magical power beneath your skin.” The ideas began to run through Loki’s mind.  How could he have not known that this formidable and powerful girl lurked in the palace for so many years? She obviously didn’t know what she was, and Loki realized immediately that he could easily use her to his advantage.

            Brenna became even more worried, and let her tears fall once again. “Oh, My Prince… I will surely be exiled, now, won’t I?”

            Loki smiled deviously at the fearful young girl. “Oh no, my darling Brenna. You aren’t going anywhere.”


End file.
